Bloody Nights
by Miss Megz
Summary: The ancient Jessica Lavin, Jessie for short, has to keep moving from city to city because people keep finding out she isn't human. What happens when a descendant of a man from her past comes into her life and is a skilled slayer? Rated T for laguage.
1. Nightly reminders

Disclaimer: The characters and plots are all my creation. Any relation to others is purely coincidental.

She stood at the shoreline of a raging river, glancing once behind her at the torch lights that were coming closer. She had been discovered of being something other than human and now there were going to burn her if they could. She was powerful but fire was her kind's enemy and she didn't know if all her years alive would protect her from the deadly flames that had consumed the others.

The villagers arrived to the spot where their target had been only to see an empty site and her frayed cloak fluttering to the ground. All were upset that their target had escaped by a means they were unable to guess.

Artificial light poured into the darkened bedroom from the hall, lazily, a young woman made of seeming marble rose off her bed and exited the bedroom to turn off the offending light. She had two hours before dawn but she was tired and wanted to sleep a little while in her bed before the sun chased her to her grave.

Her long red hair spilled down her back as her pale feet carried her across the red velvet carpet of her useless bedroom. An equally pale hand shielded her greenish-gray eyes from the light that illuminated the room to make it seem that day was already here. No one was there. The lights had been turned on by an unseen force. With simple and quick gestures she turned off the lights to see the TV turn on to static. Her sensitive ears could not handle the harsh sound and her seemingly frail hands covered her marble ears. As suddenly as it turned on, it turned off again and two words filled the air "Jessica Lavin".

"Return to dormancy," she whispered to the walls after they had uttered her name. Everything remained as it was. She it was pointless. Her unseen companion would not let her have these few hours before sunrise; he never did. Slowly, she turned and walked back to her room and sat on the bed for a little while before noises outside interrupted her silence. Risking the light, she pulled open the blinds to see fire raging in her gardens. "Not again," she sighed and walked out in her white silk night gown to prepare for her day's sleep. The people that were burning her garden were a bunch of teens that did this every year around Halloween. They believed her to be a vampire or a witch; she was never sure as to which one they believed her to be. So every year they came to burn her house down and every year she would stop them and call the police on the little gangs. She could have easily handled it herself but that would only give them more conviction she wasn't human and she didn't need them causing her any more grief than they already did.

"Sorry about this Ms. Lavin. I don't understand why these gangs keep coming," the police officer apologized.

Jessica Lavin shook her head and smiled slightly, "don't worry about it. It isn't your fault. I should probably invest in an electric fence or something to keep them out of my yard," she half joked. The police officer chuckled politely and left in a squad car carrying some of the humans that had intruded upon her silence.

I know it's short but I don't want it to drag on. Please be kind. This is my first story that isn't about Inuyasha.


	2. And so dawns death

Disclaimer: All these characters are mine. Any relation to any others is purely coincidental.

The day had passed and Jessie was roaming the night in search of something good to eat. _It has been too long. I shouldn't have waited this long_ she mentally scolded herself on her starvation of blood. She was ancient and powerful enough to not need to drink blood every night or even every year but she still had a taste for it, just like every other vampire, but unlike other vampires, she only hunted the guilty and left the respectable alone. Her age had given her the ability to read minds so she knew who the killers were that made her look like a saint.

The man walked alone down the street, unaware he was being followed by red death. He had killed and didn't care. He would kill someone for looking at him funny. But he had caught Jessie's attention. She would kill him before he killed again.

It was in a forgotten alleyway she took him in. The lights from the street did not reach the little cut out path; so it was perfect for the vampire. The man had originally attempted attack and have his way with her that was what she wanted for it would fuel her desire for his blood. Only now he was dead and on the glass littered ground. Jessie couldn't leave him here, his corpse would be discovered and questions would be raised about the bodies where the blood was no more. So, using the power of her vampiric mind, she set the body on fire and walked away as the flames engulfed him. No one now would know he had lost all his blood when they found what was left of the murderer.

They had watched her as she hunted down the man and killed him in the alleyway. They were out to destroy her like she had destroyed hundreds of thousands of humans in her incalculable lifetime to feed her bloodlust.

"Despicable creatures, vampires," one of the slayers muttered, "are you sure she is the one Soma?"

"Positive, she is the ancient Jessica Lavin and will avenge my ancestor who had failed to kill her," the slayer Soma nodded. His family was the oldest family of slayers out there and he was the last of the Crosses. The other slayers respected him because he knew the best ways to kill vampires and had killed the most.

"Soma, why must we attack her? She feeds on the guilty when she decides to feed at all. Also, she destroys other vampires who have come here in the past," a younger slayer asked.

Soma Cross whirled around and glared at the young questioner, "Jessica is the reason my family are slayers and she is the reason I am the last." The young slayer said nothing for she knew the terrible temper Soma had on the subject of vampires. _Jessie isn't evil like the others. She is kind and doesn't even punish those who burn her house. The flames do not even seem to affect her. How can Soma think he can kill her?_ The young one wondered but did not dare voice his concerns.

"Soma, you saw what she did with the fire that the gang brought down upon her garden, how can you expect our attacks with fire will kill her?" the original slayer asked.

"She is flammable the same as all other vampires but she will be more resistant to it so we must attack near dawn before she retreats to hiding spot from the sun," he answered as he watched the red hair vixen sit on the damp grass near the little pond in the park looking so harmless but he knew better. From his father he was told the stories of Jessie and how she had seduced their ancestor only to kill him. He took to heart those stories and made a silent promise to kill her.

"Why can we not attack her while she sleeps?" one asked as Soma pulled himself out of his memories.

"A sleeping vampire is more dangerous than an awake one. An awake vampire thinks and that slows it down somewhat. A sleeping vampire doesn't think for the mind is asleep and the body acts alone. That speeds the vampire up because there is no thinking involved," Soma explained. The slayers were silent as they watched their seemingly unaware target.

Jessie knew they had watched her but she didn't care. What were slayers to her? They had tried to kill her in the past but nothing worked. Fire could harm her but it seemed incapable of killing her like it had killed fledglings. She didn't bother listening to them plot but knew it involved the sun and fire. _So the little bastards will try to get me either by fire or the sun_ she laughed a little. The sun could harm her but it would take more than one day in the sun's harmful rays to kill her.


	3. Another night

Disclaimer: This idea and these characters are all MINE! Soma Cross is a character of someone who I used to roleplay with.

"Ahhhhh!" she sighed happily as she slid further into the warm water that filled the bath tub. Being a vampire she didn't get dirty but still the warm water felt good and every now and then she liked to pretend she was human, at least for a little while. She was half asleep in the tub when the static in the next room pierced the air. She knew that her unseen companion was warning her of something. The next instant she smelt smoke but it wasn't coming from her garden, it was coming from her room. The vampire leapt out of the bathtub and threw a white towel on quickly so she would have some protection from the fire.

Soma looked at the fire and smirked _Jessica Lavin will perish. It is already past sunrise so if the fire doesn't kill her the sun will_ he thought but it did not occur to him what part her age would play in this. The slayer looked in amazement as the vampire he was hunting appeared in the doorway to the blazing inferno in a damp towel that did not even go to her knees. In one hand she held the towel in place to cover her and the other hand was at her mouth in shock over what was going on. "I condemn you to burn Jessica Lavin!" Soma shouted. Jessie couldn't even lower the flames because the heat was affecting her and the fire clouded her mind too much.

Slayers suddenly surrounded her with torches; all tried to get her with a torch but failed due to her superior speed and the fact she had no flowing clothing for the flames to catch. She saw a window that was only blocked by meager flames so in a dash of hope for freedom, she blasted straight through and batted out the flames quickly only to throw her free arm up to protect her eyes from the sun. Her skin was burning and she was crying out at a volume that humans couldn't hear but would shatter glass. In a flash she tore the damp towel from her body and used it to shield her head as she ran. Of course people noticed the naked woman that was smoking and used a towel to hide her head from the deadly rays.

Jessie had gotten to a cemetery and threw open the door to a crypt and ran in to shut the heavy door behind her. She breathed heavily as she let the dry towel fall to the ground. The towel had in fact saved her much damage so that there were only minor burns that were healing already. "I didn't do anything to deserve that," she panted as she lay down on the cool ground to sleep for the day. Fire trucks were already racing to her house to battle the flames. "At least the fire won't engulf my house," she muttered as sleep finally over took her.

The sun set and Jessie was sitting in the crypt with nothing on but a dirty towel to cover her. "How am I going to do this?" she asked out loud. There was of course no answer but she wasn't expecting one anyways. She sat there for about an hour before she decided to use the towel to protect her face so her identity would not be discovered and she would steal the clothes from her next victim.

The man walked down the street alone. There was some blood on the cuff of his shirt but he didn't care much. The cops hadn't found him yet and he doubt they ever would. He turned and saw the pale woman walking quickly down the street without a stitch of clothing on. He smirked and walked behind her seemingly silently but how was he to know that this goddess was a vampire who was luring him? She turned a corner and the street was abandoned and her pace slowed. He didn't think much of it because to him this was no danger. A naked female was no risk to him. The man walked in front of her, "where are you going gorgeous?"

"Please, just let me pass. I need to get clothes…." Jessie trailed off. She was still luring him in. _Let him try. Come on now you big lummox, I'm thirsty_ she thought but kept her head bowed so he wouldn't see her look of desire.

"I'll let you pass," he smiled, "but not right now." He slammed her against a wall and she let out a screech before he covered her mouth with his. He pulled back and looked at her, "you taste good. I wonder what the rest of you tastes like," he commented before undoing his belt.

She shook her head, "please. Don't," she begged. _So close. I can feel the evil in him. Just a little closer_, she thought. He pinned her against the wall with one hand and pushed his pants down with the other. The man positioned himself and her so he could take what he desired. Jessie's head fell to where the neck met the shoulder and cried. The man thought it was because she was helpless to stop him from taking her. She cried because she could no longer contain herself.

The man had forced her own legs to spread and just as he was about to enter her lethal fangs pierced his neck. He stood there shocked as she wrapped her arms around him with her mouth still locked to the gash she had made.

"Mmmm, struggle for me," she purred with her lips moving against his skin so that every little hair on him stood on end. In her mind she saw all the evil he had ever done and saw how he felt nothing towards it, "you are evil, you shall satisfy my hunger," she murmured before her mouth filled with blood again. In a matter of moments he was quite dead and her burns were healed sufficiently. Jessie cast a cold look at the corpse before she took off his clothing and dressed herself in it. "This is dirty just like him. I can't wait to get some actual clothes," she sighed and dug around in the pockets for change as she walked off to get to a retail store that was still open.


End file.
